PPS I Love You, Emmett?
by DrowningxInxSapphire
Summary: Sequel to 'P.S. I Love You.' Probably should read that one first. Summary: A day left with Emmett has got to equal trouble, right? One small mishap and Bella switches bodies with Emmett! And right before the weddings! Thats definitely not good.Read
1. One Small Mishap

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone! This is the much-wanted sequel to 'P.S. I Love You.' I hope everyone enjoys it, and please **_**do not forget**_** to ****tell me what you think!**

**By the way, I'd like to thank everyone who supported me during 'P.S. I Love You.' Your wonderful reviews just kept me going, and most of them made me laugh really hard. So thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I am very happy to say that I own this plot, the plot of 'P.S. I Love You,' and my new hamster, Zaney.**

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

"Bella, are you sure you will be okay here alone?" asked the love of my life, and fiancé. He was hugging me tight, not wanting to let go. The feeling was mutual.

"Yes, Jasper, I'll be fine. I need some rest from all of the commotion from the weddings anyway. Some quiet will be nice," I smiled. He let me go, but still gripped my arms. His eyes were glistening black, almost frightening.

"Please," I said. "Go hunt. Kill some mountain lions for me," I smirked. He nodded slowly, and kissed me on the cheek. I didn't want to press him further for more, knowing it was painful for him to just do that.

Jasper turned and ran after the others. I shut the door behind him and sighed. He was gone all day.

I looked around me. The house seemed eerie and empty without them. I would have gone back to my house, but there was just as much emptiness there as was here. Charlie was gone fishing all day, so either way I would have been alone and bored.

After staring at the doorknob for a while, I decided to go and see what movies they had, so I made my way towards the Cullen family room.

I expected to see shelves and shelves of movies, which I did. What I _didn't_ expect to see was a large, bulky figure sprawled out on the couch, smiling.

"Emmett?" I asked. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with the others?"

"Well, yes. But I decided today would be the perfect day for some Bella-Emmett Bonding Time," he said, shrugging and sitting up.

I wouldn't be lying if I said I wasn't very surprised to see him here, with his family out hunting without him. But I will admit that I was happy he was here. That meant I wouldn't be completely alone all day.

He stood up and hugged me tightly. "So, Bella, my sister-to-be, what would you like to do today?"

I shrugged. "Let's start off with some T.V.," I suggested. He agreed and we sat on the couch together. He flipped on the television, and some Discovery channel show was on. It was about insects.

I felt Emmett shudder beside me. I also felt the couch shake.

"Emmett? You okay?" I poked his shoulder. Not that he could feel it.

He shook his head slowly. "I…don't like bugs," he admitted sheepishly.

"You…you what?" I asked, astonished. Emmett, big, old, lumbering oaf Emmett, he who kills grizzly bears and drinks their blood, is afraid of bugs??

"I'm afraid of bugs, okay?" he said, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. I started to giggle, then to laugh, and then I just burst into hysterical laughter on the floor.

He huffed, and then said, "I'm blowing this popsicle stand." He stood up and walked out the door. When I realized he meant that he wasn't coming back, I got up and followed, still choking out giggles at random intervals.

"Wait, Emmett, I'm sorry! But you can't blame me!" I couldn't even see him anymore. "Please, Emm—" THUMP!

I tripped over my own feet in my intense pursuit and hit my head off the Cullen's porch railing.

"Owww, oh, God. That kills! Owwww!" I rubbed my head, beginning to feel a bump. Suddenly, a dark shadow enveloped me, and I raised my head to see.

Emmett was standing over me, hands at his hips, smirking. I frowned.

"I may be afraid of bugs, but at least I don't trip over air, Bella."

"Iz cuz you're a vampire," I mumbled, trying to stand up without feeling too dizzy.

"Even if I weren't, I still would be able to walk across a flat surface without tripping," he replied, grabbing my arm and hoisting me up.

"Ha-ha-ha! You're soooo funny, Emmett!" I said, sarcasm pouring from my voice. "I don't trip on every thing! I bet if you dared me to do something, I could do it without falling," I challenged.

He laughed. "Anything..?"

"Well, no, I didn't say anything…"'

"Hmmm….this should be fun…"

"No, Emmett, really, I didn't say 'anything.'" He was looking around, rubbing his chin, and nodding to himself.

"We'll start off easy…" he began. "Climb that tree." He pointed to a large maple tree, its branches reaching out in every direction.

"Emmett, you're kidding me. That thing is thirty frickin' feet tall!"

"Yep. A whole bucket of fun! C'mon, try it," he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the base of the old maple. I shook my head.

"Oh, God, nooo, please." Emmett lifted me up onto the first branch, and I desperately gripped onto the thick branch above me. I used my insane upper arm strength (not) and tried to hoist myself up. I managed, but was poked by an annoying skinny branch in the process.

That happened repeatedly as I slowly and carefully made my way up the tree. Grip, hoist, poke, success.

I was halfway up, when my foot slipped on one of the branches, and I tried to grab onto something nearby, but my arms couldn't reach. I was falling, and I couldn't do anything about it.

"Emmett!!" I screeched. "Hellllpp!!"

Suddenly, I landed on something cold and hard. My back and head hurt like hell. I shut my eyes.

"Owwww," I moaned. "Hey, Emmett, you okay?" I stopped short. My voice, it sounded different. Deeper.

"Yeah, I think I'm fine…" he stopped too. I finally opened my eyes, and saw my reflection. "Oh my God," he said.

And at the exact same time, we both cried, "Holy shit! _You look like me!!_"

* * *

**Author's Note: Heyo! No one expected that!! Muahahaha!**

**Sorry if this wasn't totally what you expected for the sequel, but I'm all for surprises. So review, make me happy, and imma peace out now.**

**Emily.**


	2. Oh, If You Only Knew

**Author's Note: I am very very very happy to hear that everyone likes the sequel so far. No worries, it'll get much more interesting. Hehehehehe…..glances around wildly**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plots to my stories and my hamster, Beanie. (Yes, I changed the name, and yes, she is doing very well, thanks for asking.)**

**By the way, rated T and a half, just to be safe. ;P**

* * *

**(PREVIOUSLY ON 'P.P.S. I LOVE YOU…EMMETT?')**

I was halfway up, when my foot slipped on one of the branches, and I tried to grab onto something nearby, but my arms couldn't reach. I was falling, and I couldn't do anything about it.

"Emmett!!" I screeched. "Hellllpp!!"

Suddenly, I landed on something cold and hard. My back and head hurt like hell. I shut my eyes.

"Owwww," I moaned. "Hey, Emmett, you okay?" I stopped short. My voice, it sounded different. Deeper.

"Yeah, I think I'm fine…" he stopped too. I finally opened my eyes, and saw my reflection. "Oh my God," he said.

And at the exact same time, we both cried, "Holy shit! _You look like me!!_"

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

"We speak of this to no one," I exclaimed as Emmett and I stood wide-eyed in front of the full-length mirror in Rosalie's room. Emmett kept checking himself, well me, out.

As much as we would like to deny it, the truth was that Emmett and I did, in fact, switch bodies somehow when I hit him after I fell out of the tree.

I was Emmett, and Emmett was me.

"Now, Emmett," I said as he smoothed out _my_ figure in front of the mirror. "I am a very good girl who respects her body. If I ever find out that you...defiled it in any way or fashion, you're dead." I was shaking my index finger at him in what I thought was in a very threatening manner.

He laughed. "I think you're jumping a bit ahead of yourself there, Bella," he said. "Should we not try and figure out a way to switch back?"

Hmmm, yes, good point.

I nodded and looked around. Everything was much further down now that I was big, lumbering oaf. Also, there was an annoying burn at the back of my throat. You know, the kind that makes you want to rip your throat out just for relief?

I took a deep breath to think, and smelled a luscious, delicious scent. It was like nothing I'd ever smelled before.

"Whoa, whoa, Bella," said Emmett, well, me, cautiously. My throat and mouth filled with what I assumed was venom, and I was overtaken by the scent.

"Bella, calm down. Your eyes are black as night. You need to go into another room, outside even. You can handle it. Go on."

I took off faster then I could imagine outside and exhaled unnecessarily.

_Phew, that was close. Too close._

The burning still stung, but I stopped breathing, which was uncomfortable, but bearable.

So this was what was being a vampire was like. The constant ache and pain of being around me.

I almost killed myself, or Emmett. Same thing.

Suddenly I heard the roar of an engine on the street. My head shot up.

No. They couldn't be home already. They were only gone an hour!!

The Volvo screeched to a halt in front of me and Jasper jumped out.

"Emmett!" he cried. I didn't respond, still not used to the idea of being called Emmett. Ewww.

"Emmett! God damn you! Where is she?!" he yelled, shaking my…Emmett's shoulders vigorously.

"Who?" I asked. Why were they back so—

"Bella, you imbecile! Ugh! Alice had a vision that Bella fell out of a tree that _you_ dared her to climb! Now where is she?! And if you hurt her again I will literally kick you in the balls so hard I guarantee you will feel it for _eternity_!"

Oh my. I'd never seen this side of my Jasper before.

"Jasper, really, I'm fine…I mean, she, yeah, she's fine. She's upstairs, in Rosalie's room," I explained. Why was being Emmett so damn difficult?

Jasper was gone in a blur. I followed right behind him. The speed still made me a tad dizzy but it was fun.

We entered Rose's room and 'Bella' was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"So different…ahahaha…human is good. Yes…yes…" Emmett was mumbling to himself.

Jasper rushed over to Emmett and stroked my face (what an odd sentence). Emmett sat up and said, "Everything is so different! I like it. A lot!"

"DID YOU DRUG HER?!" Jasper screeched at me, looking extremely worried.

Before I could respond, Emmett cuddled up to Jasper, in an attempt at acting like me, and said, "I lurve you Jazzy! You're mine forever! Teeheeeeee."

Oh god.

"Um, _Bella_, may I please speak to you for one moment?" I asked impatiently. 'Bella' nodded eagerly and poked Jasper in the chin.

"I'll be back soon, baby!"

That does it. That is _not _how I act around Jasper!

'Bella' stood up and followed me into the hall. Jasper tried to follow too.

"What are you going to do with her now, Emmett? No, I don't trust you. Give her back," he tried.

"I'll be just a minute, Jasper," I said and shut the door in his face, which after about a millisecond afterwards I felt bad about.

"Emmett! What are you doing?! That is _not_ how I act around Jasper!" I said.

"Oh, I know," he smiled evilly. At this time Jasper burst through the door I was trying hard to keep shut. His hair was all tussled and messed up and his eyes burned.

He looked hot. No…sexy. I had an idea.

"Hey, sexy," I purred. 'Bella's' mouth dropped to the floor, and Jasper just looked at me.

"God, you're weird," he rolled his eyes. "Go find something to do while I take care of my fiancée. I'd rather you _not_ be near her, thanks." Jasper put his arm around Bella's waist and led her into his room.

I was alone. This would be harder then I thought.

* * *

**(Emmet's POV)**

Jasper led me away from Bella..er..me. I looked behind me and saw a confused and very sad image of myself.

I'm not sure how many of you have switch bodies with someone before, but it's kind of cool. It's like looking in a mirror.

Although, now that I am human, I see, hear, and touch things differently. The venom at the back of my throat I usually always felt was gone; I had to go at human speed, which was difficult after so many years of zooming around like a rocket. Hehe.

I also got back a feeling a totally forgot about. Hunger. My stomach growled constantly.

_Feed me! Feed me!_

Ahaaa, my tummy speaks to me. I must obey.

"Um, Jazzy?" I batted my eyelashes at my 'lover.' Isn't that what girls do these days?

"Yes, my love?" Jasper leaned down and kissed me on the cheek.

EWWW! INCEST! INCEST! I FEEL DIRTY! MUST BE CLEANSED! EWWWWW! JAZZY KISSED MEEEE! Bla.

I cringed away and tucked my hands into my chest. My very big, broad, womanly chest, and squinted my eyes.

"Eww," I said, as a knee-jerk reaction. Jasper looked really hurt.

"Oh, I mean…awwwww! You're so…cute," I smiled sheepishly. He smiled and kissed my forehead. I tried not to flinch.

"Uhm, I'm hungry!" I said quickly, and rushed downstairs. Unfortunately, after so many years of speed and coordination, I underestimated it.

As I was trying to get downstairs, my head went all weird, and my eyes went fuzzy. I felt myself trip and fall. I was tumbling down the stairs, one painful step at a time.

"Owww!" I cried when I hit the bottom. Wow, I hadn't felt real, physical pain in a while.

"Oh my god! Bella! Are you okay?" Jasper was by my side in an instant. I rubbed my head and he checked over my body for any other injuries.

"Oh, thank god." He leaned in and before I could register it, he pressed his gross, boy lips to mine.

_Don't pull away! Be Bella! YOU ARE BELLA!_

He poked his tongue out and traced Bella's lip. I pushed him away.

"Ahaha, you're making me even more..-gulp-…hungry, Big Boy. Ahaaa, yeaah," I smiled, jumped up, and bolted to the kitchen.

This was going to be harder then I thought.

* * *

**Author's Note: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Omg! –wipes tear from eye- That was HILARIOUS to write! Ahahaha!**

**Oh man, I really hope you enjoyed THAT. Lmao.**

**Review!**

**Emily.**

**P.S. My little sister, jenna009, just posted an EdwardxBella story called 'Love is Blind' and she wanted me to promote it on my story. I feel so used. So, everyone, feel free to check it out. It's not that bad.**


	3. What's Going On!

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! I am so so so happy about all the reviews I received and I am very glad that all of you like it so far. Keep up the great feedback****!**

**Disclaimer: Christmas is coming up…maybe I'll get the rights to Twilight then. –crosses fingers- HOPEFULLY! **

* * *

**(PREVIOUSLY ON 'P.P.S. I LOVE YOU, EMMETT?')**

**(Bella's POV)**

"Emmett! What are you doing?! That is _not_ how I act around Jasper!" I said.

"Oh, I know," he smiled evilly. At this time Jasper burst through the door I was trying hard to keep shut. His hair was all tussled and messed up and his eyes burned.

He looked hot. No…sexy. I had an idea.

"Hey, sexy," I purred. 'Bella's' mouth dropped to the floor, and Jasper just looked at me.

"God, you're weird," he rolled his eyes. "Go find something to do while I take care of my fiancée. I'd rather you _not_ be near her, thanks." Jasper put his arm around Bella's waist and led her into his room.

I was alone. This would be harder then I thought.

* * *

**(Emmett's POV)**

"Oh my god! Bella! Are you okay?" Jasper was by my side in an instant. I rubbed my head and he checked over my body for any other injuries.

"Oh, thank god." He leaned in and before I could register it, he pressed his gross, boy lips to mine.

_Don't pull away! Be Bella! YOU ARE BELLA!_

He poked his tongue out and traced Bella's lip. I pushed him away.

"Ahaha, you're making me even more...-gulp-…hungry, Big Boy. Ahaaa, yeaah," I smiled, jumped up, and bolted to the kitchen.

This was going to be harder then I thought.

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

It was so hard to stay away from Jasper like this. I needed to be near him, but this stupid Emmett disguise was holding me back.

Ughh, I couldn't stand this. I thought about it some more, and decided that I had to see him, whether I was Emmett or not.

I zoomed down the stairs and into the Cullen's large kitchen. There was Jasper, my sexy, strong, gorgeous, loving vampire fiancé. But he had a very confused and shocked look on his face, like he were staring at the weirdest thing he'd ever seen.

Oh, God. He probably was.

Emmett, well, me, was literally shoving every kind of food he found down his throat. Cereal, vegetables, prune juice, crackers, cookies, pudding, EVERYTHING. A total pig-out.

In _my_ body!!

I did a short little gasp at my realization and Jasper turned to face me. His eyebrow was raised and he mouth was all twisted. I could tell he wasn't sure what to think.

"Emmett, come with me," he said quietly, while he dragged me into the living room.

"Emmett, what did you give her!? This is so unlike Bella," he asked frantically.

"I didn't give her anything. You know what? It may be just hormones. You know teenage girls these days. They're anorexic one day and obese the next. It's really an emotional roller coaster," I suggested with a shrug.

He thought about it, then said, "Speaking of her emotions, those have been different too. I don't feel any more love towards me. Before, it would pour out of her constantly, and now…" he looked at his feet sadly.

Poor Jasper! He had no idea! I wanted to hug him. I hated to see him upset like this. But he couldn't know what happened between Emmett and I. We vowed to keep it a secret, because we knew we'd sound like crazy psychos if we told anyone, and no one would believe us.

"Now, she feels confused, and upset, and the only love I am feeling from her is sibling-like. I am really worried, Emmett. What if—" he paused for a second, then looked up. His golden eyes sparkled sadly, and if vampires could cry, surely there would have been tears.

"What if…what if she doesn't love me anymore, Emmett?" he whispered.

I couldn't handle this. His heart was slowly breaking into pieces, and I couldn't help him. Not in this body.

"Jasper, that's impossible," I said.

"How do you know, Emmett?!" He was panicking now. "People fall out of love! It happens! I just can't even begin to think about losing her! Not now. She's my life, I'm in love with her!"

Hearing that, hearing what he thinks of me, it actually made me start to cry. But it was dry sobs, as I was a vampire, and couldn't physically cry.

"Are you…crying?" he asked.

I tried being as Emmett-y as was possible for me. "Psssh, no! Just…something irritating my eye, that's all. God! Leave me alone."

Jasper laughed, a beautiful, cheerful laugh, and pat my shoulder.

"Thanks, Emmett. You really know how to make me feel better—" _CRASH!_

Jasper was gone in a blur, and I quickly followed.

Bella…me…was lying on the kitchen floor, licking a bowl of Jell-O clean, surrounded by pots and pans, which must have fallen to the floor somehow, hence the crashing.

Jasper sighed and picked Bella up off the floor.

"Bella…I think it'd be best if you slept here tonight…"

* * *

**(Jasper's POV)**

Once I set Bella down on the bed, she was out like a light. I decided to take this opportunity to take a shower.

When the scorching water ran down my back, I began to think.

I thought about Bella's new behavior. One hour with Emmett and she manages to fall out of tree, and then go utterly insane.

Did she hit her head when she fell? I'd have to ask Carlisle to check her out when he got home from his trip with Esme.

I also thought, if she _did_ hit her head a little too hard, could that affect the way she feels? All day long her emotions were going haywire, but they all had one thing in common: Confusion.

That's usually what I get from Emmett, not Bella.

Instead, Emmett was fully aware of his surroundings, which was out of character for him. He also has little spurts of love and even lust every so often, but that was usual, because he thinks about Rosalie all the time.

The turned off the shower, wrapped a towel around the lower half of my body, and made my way to my room. I put on boxers and a t-shirt and went to go lie down with my Bella.

x.x

Th next morning, I drove Bella to school, as usual. She wasn't as hoppy and weird as yesterday, but she was still going on about random things, like about how much she enjoys pudding and how nice it was to sleep.

I said little comments like "Mhmmm," and "That's good," to show her I knew what she was talking about, but really, it was hard to keep up.

We got to school, and I walked her to her first class. Then went to my locker to grab my books and was headed off to Health.

Health was boring, but I kept myself busy by occasionally writing some notes down and staring out the window. It was a fun time.

I zoned in for a second, just to get caught up on what the lesson was about, when I heard him say, "And usually when a woman is pregnant, her hormones go out of whack, and so she begins acting strangely, with major mood swings and becoming more hungry. When a woman has a fetus, she is no longer feeding herself, but another life as well…"

My hand shot up.

"Yes, Mr. Hale?" the teacher asked.

"Yes, sir, may I please be excused? I need to use the washroom…"

"Of course. Just take the pass and—"

I was already gone.

x.x

_134, 136, 138…140! Here we are._ I was at Emmett's classroom. I knocked on the door twice and his teacher answered.

"Hello, Mrs. Anderson, I would like to see Emmett, if that is okay with you," I said politely.

She said, "I'm sorry, Jasper, but he isn't here today."

"What do you mean? I saw him come to school," I replied. She just shook her head and closed the door. It was then that I heard footsteps coming down the hall. I whipped around and saw Emmett staring at me.

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

There was Jasper, in all his glory, staring at me with a very confused look on his face.

Aahhh.

"Emmett? What are you doing?" He was walking towards me now. _What do I say??_

"I..uh.." I decided to tell him the truth. "I didn't know which class was mine..."

"Uhmm…okay, I'm not even going to comment. I was looking for you. I have something to tell you, and I am freaking out!"

"What, Jasper? What is it? What's wrong?" I asked frantically.

His face was strained with worry, and he said, "I think Bella is pregnant…"

* * *

**A/N: OH SNAP!!! What will happen next?? NO ONE KNOWSS!!**

**Omigod, people, guess what? The guy I have a major crush on is dressing up as Jasper for Halloween!! Like, WTF? Way to make my life more difficult! I already like him enough as it is, I don't need to him to dress up as my fictional crush too! Ugh.**

**Well, anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. REVIEW LIKE YOU'RE BEING PAID FOR IT!**

**Love you all!**

**~Emily.**


	4. Author's Note Please Don't Kill Me!

**Hello everyone. **

**Now please stop thinking of plans to kill me for Author Noting this chapter, and read the note...THEN you can plan to kill me if you'd like.**

**I know, I know, don't bitch out at me. I haven't updated since Halloween. That's so bad, and I can't even tell you how sorry I am. Truly, I am.**

**But,**

**I've been thinking for a month, now it's your turn. I have insane writer's block that won't go away. I need an idea to get the creative gears going again. I feel a bit rusty, I need to warm up, so hit me up with ideas for the next chapter.**

**It would mean the world to me if I got some. Thanks!!**

**Loves loves, (even though I haven't updated in forever)  
**

**Emily.**


	5. Cheat On You?

**Author's Note: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! I AM SUCH A BITCH! I am so sorry to keep everyone waiting! And I am also sorry this chapter is so short, but I had to get **_**something**_** up!!! Enjoy and review! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it….yet. –smiles mischievously-**

**Dedicated to **_**Can't Decode Me**_** for the great idea.**

* * *

**(PREVIOUSLY ON 'P.S. I LOVE YOU, EMMETT?')**

**(Jasper's POV)**

_134, 136, 138…140! Here we are._ I was at Emmett's classroom. I knocked on the door twice and his teacher answered.

"Hello, Mrs. Anderson, I would like to see Emmett, if that is okay with you," I said politely.

She said, "I'm sorry, Jasper, but he isn't here today."

"What do you mean? I saw him come to school," I replied. She just shook her head and closed the door. It was then that I heard footsteps coming down the hall. I whipped around and saw Emmett staring at me.

**(Bella's POV)**

There was Jasper, in all his glory, staring at me with a very confused look on his face.

Ahh.

"Emmett? What are you doing?" He was walking towards me now. _What do I say??_

"I...uh..." I decided to tell him the truth. "I didn't know which class was mine..."

"Ummm…okay, I'm not even going to comment. I was looking for you. I have something to tell you, and I am freaking out!"

"What, Jasper? What is it? What's wrong?" I asked frantically.

His face was strained with worry, and he said, "I think Bella is pregnant…"

* * *

I couldn't help it. I had to laugh. To think of 'me' being pregnant was too amusing for words. Was it even possible?

"Jasper," I said. "Trust me on this one. There is no way Bella is pregnant…" I thought about it. I didn't actually think a human and a vampire could have a baby together. And, we used protection that one time. There was no way.

Jasper still looked afraid and worried.

"How could you know, Emmett?" he replied. "I mean, it's not like you know Bella _that_ much."

"I know her more than you right now, buddy," I muttered under my breath, momentarily forgetting I was with Jasper.

"Really, now?" Jasper was angry now. His eyes burned and his lips parted to flash me his now frightening teeth. I took a step back and shuddered.

"Jasper? Don't be mad…"

He took a step towards me, eyeing me threateningly.

"What could you possibly mean by that, Emmett?" He backed me up against a locker, and wouldn't take his fiery eyes off of mine.

I gulped. What could I say?

"It's like a puzzle, Emmett," he began, still invading my personal space. "And I think I just solved it."

"I…I..." I gulped again. My back was arched against the locker, feeling its door dent behind me. "I…I don't like puzzles."

He laughed maniacally. Jesus, what had I done?

"Ah, Emmett, you don't see do you?" He was so close his breath was spreading across my face.

"Let's put the pieces together, shall we? And I'll try not to kill you while I am explaining this," he said menacingly.

I blinked.

"I have left you alone with Bella twice now while I hunted, putting all my trust in your hands, hoping you'd keep her safe. Now I figure out that she is pregnant…"

He stared at me. I shrugged.

Jasper grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me towards him, then slammed me back so hard against the poor locker that the whole door fell off. I was shocked when it didn't hurt a bit.

"I'll make it simple," he said. "YOU. SLEPT. WITH. BELLA!!!!!"

It took all of my self control not use my new strength and just kill him. How dare he accuse me of cheating on him?!

"Are you freaking' kidding me? I love you! I would never ever in my life cheat on you! How can you even begin to think that? I am so offended. Really, Jasper, after all we've been through together? I thought you loved me! More than that, I thought you were IN love with me! And now, this! Don't you trust me?"

Jasper stared at me blankly and I wondered briefly why I wasn't crying. Normally, when I was this furious and sad I was practically hysterical. I continued my rant, however, forgetting…

"I trust you! Or should I not? Are you cheating on me? You better not be, mister! You may be a vampire, but if I EVER find out that you were cheating, you just better watch out! And to think…How could you even begin to believe I would cheat on you? And with Emmett?! Oh, my god, Emmett!"

At the sound of his name it finally came to me why I wasn't crying. I wasn't Bella right now. I was Emmett. I did not know how I was supposed to keep cover after that whole ordeal, but really, when the absolute love of your life accuses you of cheating on him with your future brother-in-law, what's a girl to do?

I stared at Jasper with new eyes, noticing the dawning realization in his face. He slowly stepped towards me, staring into my…Emmett's….eyes.

"Bella?" His voice was so soft, so low, and very much confused.

I only nodded my head. He gasped and took a step back.

"How…what...when?" I wondered how in the world to explain this when I heard Alice running towards us. I turned my head in her direction, but felt Jasper's eyes on my face, still.

"HOW THE HELL DID I NOT SEE THIS?!" her normally perky voice was filled with shock and anger. She looked back and forth between me and Jasper when Emmett…well I…walked up to the group.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked. "Why are we gathering in the middle of the hallway? And why is this locker broken?"

"Shut up, Bella!" said Alice, but then whipped around and added, "I mean…Emmett."

Emmett stared with widened brown eyes at Alice, and then looked at me.

"You told them?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No, not exactly…" I said.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, ideas anyone? Send 'em on down!!!! Sorry it was short, but review anyway!!! **

**Thanks,**

**~Emily.**


	6. The Sparked Idea

_How long has it been? Over a year? It's nice to see you all again. I'm still getting reviews for this story, and 'P.S. I Love You' and it's amazing to see how many fans I still have. Truthfull, I'd given up on this story for a while, hence the not-updating. But the last review I got was from _**affarie ava mai **_and for some reason just kick-started this chapter. _

_I hope I still have some people out there willing to review. You can yell at me, and be as mean as you'd like. I truly deserve it._

_Enjoy._

_x.x.x.x.x._

**(PREVIOUSLY ON 'P.P.S. I LOVE YOU, EMMETT?')**

"Bella?" His voice was so soft, so low, and very much confused.

I only nodded my head. He gasped and took a step back.

"How…what...when?" I wondered how in the world to explain this when I heard Alice running towards us. I turned my head in her direction, but felt Jasper's eyes on my face, still.

"HOW THE HELL DID I NOT SEE THIS?!" her normally perky voice was filled with shock and anger. She looked back and forth between me and Jasper when Emmett…well I…walked up to the group.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked. "Why are we gathering in the middle of the hallway? And why is this locker broken?"

"Shut up, Bella!" said Alice, but then whipped around and added, "I mean…Emmett."

Emmett stared with widened brown eyes at Alice, and then looked at me.

"You told them?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No, not exactly…" I said.

* * *

**(Bella's Point of View)**

"- and then I slipped, fell out of the tree and landed on Emmett. After we realized what had happened, it was all a mess from there," I finally concluded, smiling a little after telling the whole story and getting the burden off of my bulky, man chest.

Jasper's golden eyes were wide with astonishment. Alice was mumbling to herself so softly even I couldn't hear it. Emmett was smiling at me; I could sense his over-all relief that the truth was finally out.

After some time, Jasper scratched his head and exhaled loudly.

"Well, what should we do?" he asked, looking up with sad, worried eyes.

I shrugged. "That's what we've been asking ourselves this whole time."

Alice eventually spoke up. "Let's head home. We can figure it out there. School isn't the place."

We all nodded simultaneously and made our ways to the parking lot.

x.x.x.x

The car ride was awkward and silent. Emmett was staring out the window at the passing world and Jasper's eyes were strangely glued to the road. Alice's face was tensing then relaxing as she tried to conjure up a vision that would lead us in the right direction.

"I think I have an idea," a soft, bell-like voice said. Alice turned to face Emmett and I, who were in the back seat. Her eyes were stone and her mouth was shut in a tight line.

"One time, I lost a pair of new designer shoes. So I re-traced my steps."

I just looked at her. "But we didn't lose anything--"

"Just our bodies, no big deal," Emmett added sarcastically under his breath.

I glared at him, the venom at the back of my throat reminding me that his statement was true.

"No, no, listen," Alice said, shifting her body uncomfortably in the seat. "If we re-enact everything that happened, up to the point where you fell, we might be able to switch you back."

My eyes brightened at the idea.

"Absolutely not," Jasper said forcefully. "I will not allow Bella to fall out of that tree again. If she gets hurt--"

"Would you rather I stay in this body forever, Jasper?" I practically shrieked.

That silenced him.

Emmett and I looked at each other and nodded. It was time.

x.x.x.x.x

"So, after you left I walked into the family room and saw him on the couch," I said, pointing to the large piece of furniture in the middle of the room.

"Okay, so Bella, go lie down on there like Emmett was," said Alice, giving me a gentle push in that direction. I sprawled out along the couch lazily.

She turned to Emmett/me. "You walk in."

"What is this, play rehearsal?" Emmett said, strutting in and flipping my hair. I scowled.

"Then he hugged me and we decided to watch T.V.," I said, standing up and hugging myself, which was an odd feeling.

Emmett said, "Whoa. I'm _strong_. Go me!"

Rolling my eyes, we both sat back down on the couch and I flipped on the television. A large black beetle appeared on the screen and Emmett flinched back. I chuckled darkly.

"Then what?" Alice asked.

"He got scared so he stormed out because I was making fun of him," I replied whilst getting up and walking towards the front door.

Alice nodded. "You must of chased him then," she stated, gesturing to Emmett to get up and follow me.

We walked out on the Cullen porch and I stopped.

"I tripped and bumped my head on this railing," I said, pointing to the infamous block of wood.

Jasper grunted, obviously not happy that I had hurt myself more than once.

Emmett's/My eyes narrowed and I knew what he would do. He started to jog like he had no bones, flailing my arms around and not paying attention to where he was going. He pretended to fall, but ended up just sitting on the porch, and then gasped. He gently knocked his head on the railing and started to fake-cry.

"Owww! Ouchie ouchie ow! Oh, my poor precious little head! It's in so much pain! Owwwwww! Oh no, I might get a little bruisie! A little bump on my perfect little head!"

He threw his hand up to his forehead and wailed, falling backward on the porch deck.

I rolled my eyes with disgust. Jasper growled.

"Moving on," I drawled. "Then he made fun of me--"

I smirked. We'll see who the funny one is now.

"Oh, Bella, you're so stupid! You trip all the time, and it's so funny. But I shouldn't talk, because I'm afraid of little, tiny bugs. Oh they are so big and scary. So scary that I want to cry all the time when I see them. So big. So scary. So many tears!"

Emmett frowned and I winked.

"Then she said she could do anything without falling, so obviously I took her up on that. I dared her to climb that tree, to start off easy."

Jasper made a low noise in his throat. "Easy for you, maybe, but not for a human. Never for a human."

Emmett shrugged. "Another reason she should become one of us."

Jasper's eyes narrowed angrily but he dismissed the comment.

"So, I started to climb it. And I was doing well until I slipped."

Alice bounced over to the tree and looked up at its intimidating branches. "Go ahead then," she said to Emmett. "Climb it."

We both stared up at the quivering branches and gulped.

* * *

_It was a tad short, but the next chapter is the end of it. I need to end it so I won't put it off anymore._

_Please review, even if you abosolutely despised it with every fibre of your being._


	7. Adoption

**Hello everyone. I just wanted to let you know that all of my unfinished Twilight stories are up for adoption, and if anyone would like to take one of them under their wing, here's what you do:**

**Just send me a PM or a review stating your name (username if you feel uncomfortable giving your name), your age (I ask for your age because I need someone who is mature and insightful, as well as humourous, for each story), and the story you'd like to adopt. Tell me why you'd like to adopt the story and what your plans are for the story, if you have any. If you want, for some bonus points, you could tell me a bit about yourself, like your hobbies, just so I know if you'll have time to write for the story. **

**Be sure to be thorough, because I only want the best for my stories, and I will read every one of your adoption requests with an open mind. _I will always reply to your messages_, with a, "CONGRATS, you've adopted my story," or a, "Sorry, but your adoption request has been horribly denied. Sucks for you."**

**Just kidding, I'll be nicer than that.**

**Anyway, _please consider it, because every story needs some TLC that I, unfortunately, can't give them_.**

**Thanks for your support and your love for each of the stories, and I sincerely hope they get adopted soon.**

**~Emily.**


	8. ADOPTED

Hello readers!

This is just a note telling all of you that 'PPS. I Love You, Emmett?' has officially been adopted! The amazing new author is known as _Maggs'MidgetCriminal_, and she's extremely excited to work on this story. I hope everyone enjoys her version, because I'm excited to give it to her.

If anyone else would like to adopt a story:

**Just send me a PM or a review stating your name (username if you feel uncomfortable giving your name), your age (I ask for your age because I need someone who is mature and insightful, as well as humourous, for each story), and the story you'd like to adopt. Tell me why you'd like to adopt the story and what your plans are for the story, if you have any. If you want, for some bonus points, you could tell me a bit about yourself, like your hobbies, just so I know if you'll have time to write for the story.**

***The stories still up for adoption are:**

_**Love at a Glance**_

_**The Breakfast Club**_

Good luck, _Maggs'MidgetCriminal_. I hope you have a great time!

Peace and Love,

~Emily.


End file.
